Azure Eyes
by Prototype23
Summary: A comedic romance between Isaac and Mia. Friends try to get them together, but fail miserably only embarrassing the two teens.


This is my first Golden Sun fic, and I expect a lot of criticism (Constructive hopefully). This story takes place when Isaac and Co. first meet Mia in Imil. I don't think there are many, if any, spoilers at all. Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1: The Fallen Angel  
  
A very sleepy and hungry Isaac, Garet, and Ivan find their way to the cold and feeble town of Imil. Isaac really wants to find an inn, but Garet insists that they first find someone who can let them into the Mercury Tower. Apparently tired of walking around, and finding nothing but snow, Isaac and Ivan turn in for the day. They both enter the inn, and buy some very expensive rooms that cost some eighty-three coins apiece. "Damn, these rooms are expensive Ivan." Muttered a barely awake Isaac to Ivan. "Geez, you think you might be able to get some rest but then all this cash has to be paid." Ivan busied himself in his pocket for a while, then the golden haired boy pulled out a satchel of coins, and paid the innkeeper full price for 2 rooms, with a decent amount of the cash left. That's what Isaac admired about Ivan, always saving up for the moment times get bad. "Alright Ivan," Isaac yawned. "I'm going to turn in. Isaac hurried upstairs, and took a glance at the sun outside judging it to be about midday. He stretched, and took a long look outside noticing an elaborately dressed, blue-haired, teen girl. He immediately felt some sort of connection with her, not knowing what it was. He took a good look at her as if to try and find her later. With his eyes heavy upon his ruffled yellow- gold head, he mutter a small prayer and jumped into a full-size bed with cotton pillows, and heavy layers of blankets, sheets, and other warming vices. He looked up at the ceiling, and thought about the girl he had seen. As Isaac's thoughts wandered into places maybe a bit too deep, Ivan left the inn. Isaac put the foolish thoughts aside, and dozed off.  
Walking briskly around town because of the cold, and in a hurry to find Garet, Ivan ran across a sickly man. He helped the man to the inn, and stepped outside to see if he could find someone to care for him. Bumping into a blue-haired girl, Ivan's heart raced. One side of Ivan's thoughts focused on the old man needing help, and the other on wondering who the girl was. "Excuse me." Ivan stuttered. "Can you help me find someone with medicine? I tried the shop, but they had nothing that could heal this man I found in the cold." The pale girl took a step back. "Can you lead me to this individual, I'd be much obliged." Ivan nodded and gestured her to follow. Walking at a hasty pace, they reached the inn where the old man lay in bed. "I see," She sighed dejectedly. "Another person has become ill." The girl placed her hand on the man's chest and used a technique she called ply. The man healed almost instantly. Ivan was surprised by this, and also was very taken aback as the man stood up, and thanked the girl. "May I ask your name?" Ivan implied toward the cloaked girl. "My name is Mia, thank you for leading me here." "My name's Ivan, and I'm here with my friends. We came seeking entrance into Mercury Tower, but to no avail." As Ivan talked to Mia, Garet pounced upon him and began to joke about Ivan being with a girl. "Who, may I ask, are you?" Asked Mia. "Sorry to be rude, my name is Garet. This is my friend Ivan." Garet responded politely. A slightly frightened, but curious Mia continued the earlier conversation. "What business have you with the Tower, Ivan?" Mia prodded. "Ooh a first name basis?" Garet teased. "We need to get into it, Mia." Ivan said, tackling Garet's tease. "We are pursuing a party of criminal adepts. We pursued them from Vale, a small village to the south of this village." As Mia and Ivan talked on the issue of Mercury tower, Garet somehow found his way into Isaac's room, awakening him and telling him to come downstairs. The golden-haired boy refused to get up. Garet insisted that Isaac get up, unless he wanted Garet to do it the old-fashioned way. Isaac refused to get up, and even turned away from Garet this time pulling the covers over his head. "Oh well Isaac, I hate to do this to you, but you made me come to it." Garet preached. Isaac knew what was coming, but still he refuted. Garet ripped the blankets off of Isaac, opened the small window, and let Isaac freeze until he got up. "Okay Garet, I'm up dammit." Isaac complained still wanting to sleep. Isaac got out of bed slowly and grabbed his items. He slept with all of his clothes on. It's the usual for him, because he's afraid of someone taking them in the middle of the night as some kind of joke. Garet loved to play tricks on Isaac based on his fears and superstitions.  
Walking down the narrow, stone-built staircase, Isaac and Garet made their way downstairs. Mia noticed the two, but didn't know the newcomer. Isaac walked to where Ivan was standing, and noticed that the blue-haired girl in robes was the one he had seen earlier that day at noon. He introduced himself, reluctantly, and then shadowed Garet as if trying not to show himself. But, Garet, being the outspoken, and blunt person he was grabbed Isaac and threw him in the middle of all the talking teens. "Isaac, this is Mia. She can get us into the Mercury lighthouse." Ivan explained. "She's the key bearer, and she says she's willing to lend a hand." Isaac began to feel a bit more comfortable after Ivan explained what kind of adept she was, and what techniques she could command at her fingertips. The sandy-blonde boy was very excited about Mia, and she was a bit confused about the way he told it. Ivan was obviously exaggerating some points, and he even made some very drastic claims. "Well, it seems that you've gotten Ivan to lighten up a bit," Garet jested. "He always looks so depressed." Mia was still a bit scared, and tense at what all, and whatnot was going on. She was timid just like Isaac. "Mia. You're like a fallen angel," Commented Garet. "If not for you, we'd be stuck." They laughed a bit, and all became a bit closer. Mia couldn't help but notice that Isaac couldn't take his eyes off of her, and she him. She wondered what this meant, and then she put no more thought into than she had to. She began to wander in thought just like Isaac had done when he first caught a glimpse of her walking through the town. "Well, shouldn't we be kicking off down to the lighthouse?" Garet coaxed. As if hesitating, Mia heard the question and immediately lost train of thought. "Yes, it is about the time to be headed to the lighthouse. Hopefully we can get in this time..." The boys thought of what she could have meant by "this time" but passed it along as though it were not of any importance. Isaac, especially paid attention to it, but put it in the back of his head. They all headed out of the door of the inn into the cold weather of Imil, and walked in the direction of the Mercury lighthouse; A frozen tower of water in which lay much peril, many healing secrets, and intense knowledge.  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
